


The Reckoning

by darkroses



Series: The Alpha's Home [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Ben, Omega Dean, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Sub Sam, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Gabriel pointed at his brother and said coldly, “Little brother, this reckoning has been a long time coming. Imagine if it was you in either Sam or Dean’s position. Bought by a stranger and stripped down to panties. Forced to kneel on the floor and eat out of your hand. If they had tried to have a single secret or even a differing thought you beat them.”***Dean gets to play alpha for a week. This leads to both Dean and Castiel making some discoveries about themselves.





	1. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> It would be helpful to read "The Alpha's Home" And "Curious Ben" follow this story. This story is the fallout from Ben's curiosity. 
> 
> Also, this story talks in detail about childhood sexual abuse. If you are uncomfortable with that subject matter you may not want to read this story. Please remember that this story is fiction. It is not real life. I do not endorse or encourage the actions of any fictional character.

Gabriel scratched his belly as he wandered around his apartment. He was dressed in his sex clothes as he liked to call it. He wore a gold pair of underwear with angel wings framing his dick and an old bathrobe. He thought it complimented his grey hair. No, he corrected himself, his silver hair. He couldn’t think of a beta that wouldn’t love a gold crotch with silver hair. Gabriel smiled to himself. He was a stud muffin even after all of these years.

He heard a knock on the door and sighed. Lila, a beta adult film star, must be early for their rehearsal. Gabriel opened quickly while smiling, he didn’t want to give her the wrong impression. He was a little shocked to see Sam AKA Little Stockholm. Gabriel smiled sadly, “What are you doing here, Sammykins? Where is my favorite nephew, brother, and Dean?”

Sam frowned a little as he rubbed the side of his face. He looked around awkwardly and that was when Gabriel noticed a rather protenant bruise on the side of Sam’s face. Sam whispered, “With Alpha, I got… Can I come in? I don’t…”

Gabriel frowned and opened the door so Sam could step in. He tied his robe shut because Sam didn’t need to see his awesome underwear. He closed the door softly after Sam was safely inside. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted Lila to cancel. He told her in his text message that his Viagra prescription didn’t come in so they would have to reschedule. He smiled inwardly at the text message.

Gabriel sat his phone on the kitchen counter as he grabbed a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer. He handed it to Sam and said, “For your face. Have a seat and tell me what happened.”

Sam nodded and obeyed Gabriel easily. Sometimes, Sam obedience freaked him out. Alphas weren’t made to blindly follow orders but Sam did. Sam never postured like alphas normally did. Sam was kind and gentle though he was a little rough and skittish around the edges. Gabriel thought Sam turned out okay considering he spent his formative years as either a punching bag for his father or a sexual object.

There was silence for a few moments before Sam answered him. “I attacked Alpha.”

Gabriel sat down next to Sam because that didn’t sound at all like Sam. He doubted Sam ever used his alpha voice before and he had seen his dickwad of a little brother punish Sam for being assertive. Lashing out at Castiel seemed out of place but painfully overdue. Castiel really did deserve to have Sam land a few good hits for all the Hell Castiel put him through. Gabriel asked slowly, “Is Castiel okay?”

Sam glanced up at him and Gabriel noticed the tears in his eyes. Sam nodded his head yes and stammered, “He’s fine. I shoved him against the wall and he hit me to get me off. When he… When he hit me I had a panic attack. I… I said something.”

Gabriel let out a slow breath and wasn’t sure what to say. He decided to start with the basics. “Why did you attack Castiel?”

Sam bit his lip, “I thought he had sex with Ben.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up with that revelation. He knew his brother would never in a million years do anything to hurt Ben. Castiel was so proud of his son. That just seemed foreign to him. Gabriel wanted to defend his brother but he didn’t. Instead, he asked quietly, “Did he?”

Sam shook his head no and said weakly, “No, it was a misunderstanding. Ben got a paternity test to find out if I was his dad instead of Alpha. I thought it was a pregnancy test. I… I told Alpha that… That…”

Gabriel patted Sam’s thigh and said reassuringly, “Hey kiddo, it’s okay. There was a misunderstanding it happens.” He paused and added, “Given how young you were when Castiel started screwing you, I can understand your concern.”

Sam bit his lip and said quietly, “I accused him of coercing me. I was so angry. My anger… It wasn’t because of what Ben said that made me so angry. It was for myself. I… Ben found pictures from before he was born. He said we looked afraid and I remember being so afraid of Alpha. I remember being cold and hoping he would hold me just so I could be warm for a moment. I remember the first time he touched me. I was confused and afraid. I… I didn’t want to get hit so I let him, but I didn’t… I didn’t have the right to tell him no.”

 Gabriel didn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t good at all the touchy-feely emotional stuff. He knew this day would come. Honestly, he was surprised it took this long. He decided to go for the safe words first. “It’s okay, Sam. It’s not your fault. You have the right to feelings about what happened. You have the right to be angry both for yourself and others who were in the same position.” Gabriel took a deep breath and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sam glanced at him and shook his head no, “Talking won’t change the past, Gabe.”

Gabriel sighed and stared at the ceiling. “I know, but sometimes it can make us feel better. I thought Castiel was wrong for treating you and Dean like he did, but you already knew that. So why are you here without your brother and nephew?”

Sam wiped his eyes. “I ran away. I… I couldn’t face them. I didn’t want the questions. I didn’t want to see them look at me like that.”

Gabriel hummed for a moment and said slowly, “Sammykins, you’re what 38 now? Something like that… Anyways, you’ve been with Cassie for over 25 years. You know him. He knows you. The two of you can talk about this but you need to be there for that conversation. You also have responsibilities to your omegas.”

Sam glanced away and shook his head. “I’ve been confused most of my life. I have always had these conflicting feelings inside of me. I never wanted to be an alpha.”

Gabriel nodded and confirmed, “I know.”

Sam buried his hands in his face and whispered, “I wanted to be an omega. I still do.”

Gabriel hummed, “If you were an omega, you’d have Hell to pay right now for running away from your alpha. Sam, there are plenty of submissive alphas. You’re fine, but I do think you need to talk to Castiel.”

Sam let out a little sob, “I don’t know what to say.”

Gabriel pulled the overgrown alpha into a hug. It felt nice to have someone to cuddle with. He said quietly, “Maybe you should start with how you felt as a child. It is okay to hold resentment for that. Saying sorry doesn’t really make up for what Castiel did to you or Dean.”

Sam nodded and asked, “Do you think he still loves me? He’s only…”

Gabriel gave Sam a confused look for a moment and said slowly, “Sam, he’s not the only person that loves you. Dean loves you, as does Ben. I love you. You’re not alone or a freak or whatever words are whispered inside your mind. You’re our Sammy and we love and accept you the way you are.”

++

Castiel was furious at everyone. He couldn’t believe Sam left without Dean and Ben. He was grateful for it but it still made him furious. He knew he had to find Sam, but it seemed that Dean was stalling him. Somehow, Castiel thought that Dean knew more than he was letting on. After a week, Dean cracked and told Castiel that Sammy went to California and was at Gabriel’s house. Dean apparently didn’t know until after Sam was in California but Dean intended to join Sam in California with Ben.  

He did the only thing he could, he took Dean and Ben to California. He hated visiting free states. Mostly because Ben wanted to wander around by himself and it just didn’t feel like home. He left his son and his mate at a motel. Honestly, Castiel had no idea if they would there when he got back or not. He just wanted a chance to talk to Sam alone. He did have both Dean and Ben’s ownership paperwork on him. Not that it would do much good in a free state, but it mattered to Castiel.

The drive to his brother’s home was short. He stopped in the driveway and walked up to the door. He knocked repeatedly before Gabriel answered the door in nothing but a bathrobe and smelling of Sam. Before Castiel could stop himself, he felt his anger flare inside of him. He growled at his brother, “How dare you touch him.”

Gabriel simply rolled his eyes and popped a sucker into his mouth. Castiel had no idea how Gabriel didn’t have false teeth by now. Castiel only became angrier with Gabriel’s condescending tone, “For your information, we didn’t do whatever it is you’re thinking we did. Alphas like to cuddle. We cuddled. Nobody had their dicks out. Now would you mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

Castiel took a few calming breaths before he apologized, “I’m sorry. I am simply concerned about him. This behavior is unlike him. Is he here? I would like to speak to him.”

Gabriel opened the door and Castiel walked into his brother’s home. It didn’t feel like home to Castiel. It wasn’t right. Sure, his little alpha’s scent lingered in the living room, but it wasn’t home. Gabriel closed the door and said firmly, “It’s okay, little brother. I will go see if Sam wants to talk to you.”

++

Sam felt like he was on his death march when he walked into Gabriel’s living room and saw Castiel sitting there. He wasn’t sure whether he should kneel next to his alpha or sit next to him like an equal. Sam knew he was far from an equal. In the end, Sam took a slow breath and sat next to Castiel. He didn’t know what to say or how to explain any of this. Sam stared at his hands as if they held all of the answers in the world.

Castiel spoke quietly, “I have never seen you go into a rage like that before. I am concerned about you. I… I would never hurt Ben. Never in my darkest dreams would I hurt him. Why did you feel so certain that I would molest him?”

Sam fidgeted where he sat. He didn’t want to answer. He could feel tears sting his eyes. He shook his head slowly in a vain attempt to will it all away. He whispered to a spot on the shag carpet, “Because of what you did to me and Dean.”

Castiel leaned back and Sam tried not to flinch. It had been years since Sam felt afraid of Castiel, but that fear still lingered just under the skin waiting for a break to bleed through. Sam reminded himself that Castiel couldn’t hurt him anymore. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. Castiel almost managed not to sound offended when he spoke, “I always got your consent.”

Sam wrapped his arms around himself and stole a glance at Castiel. He could see the concern written all over Castiel’s face and he longed to comfort his alpha. Sam resisted the urge. He rocked slightly in his own arms as he whispered, “Not always. You never asked me if it was okay to touch me. I remember the first time you touched me.”

Castiel’s voice was strained, “Sam…”

Sam continued to speak as he stared at the same spot on the carpet, “I didn’t want your hands roaming around my body, but your hands were warms and I was so cold. I knew I wasn’t allowed to wear clothes or even wrap a blanket around myself. I remember… I remember being punished because I was cold. I remember being put in the corner shivering because I tried to cover up. I remember what you said to me when I told you I didn’t want to be touched, you told that I would end up in the corner.”

Castiel sighed, “Sam, I had to train you to accept my touch.”

“I was a child.” Sometimes, even now Sam forgot he was a child all those years ago.

Castiel didn’t argue that point but said firmly, “It was over twenty-five years ago.”

Sam glanced up at Castiel. Time didn’t make how he felt then okay. Time didn’t change a lot of things. Sure, over time Sam began to trust and even love Castiel. He willingly submitted to being mated. He was even an active participant, but the more time that passed the more Sam realized it was never really a choice. His nephew was correct, he never had a choice. He didn’t say any of that to Castiel though. Instead, he said, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I know I shouldn’t feel those things.”

Castiel sighed and looked out the window at an unknown point. His voice was calm but Sam could hear the storm brewing beneath it. “I want you to come back home so we can work this out. You don’t have too. As much as I hate to admit it, I don’t own you. I brought Dean and Ben with me. If you do not want to come home I will give them the choice of whether or not they want to stay here with you or go home.”

Sam chewed on his lip. Honestly, he didn’t know what he wanted. The vast majority of his life had included submitting to Castiel. Sam remembered being punished for showing any alpha traits and having different thoughts than Castiel. Granted, the punishment was never harsh once they figured out the panic attacks, not like it was for Dean, but he was still punished. There was a sense of wrongness that flooded Sam’s mind whenever he tried to make his own choices. He managed to fake it in court, but often he found himself kneeling in motel rooms across the country to center himself. Sam knew he wasn’t a very good alpha. He was a broken alpha and he knew he was broken before Castiel ever came into his life.

He also knew that Castiel saved his life. Sam wasn’t blind to the ways of the world regardless of the change he brought. He knew he could no longer be sent to a state home for having panic attacks or sold at the age of twelve, but when he presented that wasn’t the case. When he presented, Castiel could have had him sent away. Statistically, Sam knew he’d be dead by now. It was a fact that curled Sam’s stomach. Sam also knew that his father would have killed him. His father tried to kill him but Dean stopped him.

Sam knew he wasn’t much of an alpha. He knew was worthless and sometimes Sam wished his father would have let him burn in the fire when he was a baby. Then he would have never had to face this life. He would never have had to see the looks of disappointment on the faces of every person in his life. He wouldn’t be this worthless thing that couldn’t even make a simple choice.

Sam whispered to Castiel, “I’ve never been good at making choices.”

“I don’t know about that, Little Alpha.” Castiel voice was kind but his words did not ring true for Sam.

“You’ve always made most of my choices for me.” Sam smiled slightly as he recalled, “It used to make me feel good to let go of all that responsibility but now I wonder if because I let go it allowed you to take advantage of me.”

Castiel groaned, “Sam, how can I make this right? I can’t go back and changed the past. You were literally my property when I touched you and you’re right, I did start touching you so you would agree to mate. I did not want you to be afraid when we mated. Everyone told me that I should either mate you or beat you to stop the panic attacks. Some people thought I should do both.”

Gabriel piped up from across the room, “I am not included in everyone, just so we are clear.”

Castiel snapped, “Gabriel, shut up!”

Gabriel pointed at his brother and said coldly, “Little brother, this reckoning has been a long time coming. Imagine if it was you in either Sam or Dean’s position. Bought by a stranger and stripped down to panties. Forced to kneel on the floor and eat out of your hand. If they had tried to have a single secret or even a differing thought you beat them.”

Castiel growled, “I didn’t beat Sam after I consulted about the panic attacks.”

Gabriel leaned forward and said slowly, “No, you just took it out on his brother and you made Sam stand or kneel in the corner. What was the longest you left him there? Oh right, one hour a day for four weeks and he had to kneel on uncooked rice. Let us review what he did. Shall we?”

Sam whispered, “I asked you not to touch me inside my panties.”

Gabriel pointed at his brother, “He was twelve and you literally tortured him until he would submit to you molesting him. Lucifer wouldn’t even do that.”

Sam burst into tears and he wanted to leave the run away again. He knew he couldn’t. He knew he had to face this. He didn’t know if he wanted to run away or lean into the gentle circles Castiel rubbed into his back. Sam found himself leaning into the touches and eventually his tears turned into sniffles, “I deserved it. I shouldn’t have…”

Castiel cut Sam off and sounded angry, “No, you didn’t deserve that. I should have apologized to you, but I never did. I am sorry, Sam, for everything that I have done.”

Sam wiped his eyes and admitted, “I love you.”

Castiel smiled slightly, “And I love you, too.”

Sam sniffled one last time before he asked, “Can we try to work it out? I… We’ve been together so long and you’re right you haven’t treated me like that in decades.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “I would like that very much.”

Gabriel commented from his lounge chair, “For the record, I think this is a bad idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some fun.

Sam stared at the sunset one evening as Castiel sat next to him and said calmly, “I want to see life through your eyes. I have arranged for Ben to go to a summer camp in California for a week. It is only during the day and Gabriel agreed to keep him overnight.”

Sam shook his head and replied calmly, “I don’t think Dean will be okay with that.”

Castiel smiled and put an arm around Sam, he watched the sunset as he whispered, “Dean already agreed.”

Sam nodded but that didn’t make sense. It seemed odd that Dean would allow Ben to be in a completely different state than him for a week, but Sam didn’t argue it. Instead, he asked, “What do you want me to do?”

Castiel hummed, “I may be an old man now, but I want you to treat me like I treated you before the rules changed. I want to only wear a collar and underwear. I want you to treat me how you want. I want you to punish me for secrets. I want to know what it felt like to be you.”

Sam shook his head no. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t hit another person. Sure, he could force the truth out of someone in court, but he didn’t want to that to someone he loved. Someone he cared about. Sam wanted Castiel to know how he felt, but he didn’t want Castiel to experience his life. Sam said quietly, “I can’t. I don’t know how to be an alpha.”

Castiel hummed, “Perhaps Dean would agree to play alpha for a week.”

++

Dean was giddy with excitement. This was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to him. For one entire week, he would get to dominate Castiel. Dean had every intention of spanking Castiel’s ass, making him kneel, and forcing him to like it. Dean recognized this was completely fucked up and he also recognized he would likely be harsher than Castiel have ever been on him, but God did he want to.

The week started off with just him and Castiel which was good for Dean at least. Sam had been charged with taking Ben to California and picking him up. This was fine with Dean because he knew Sam would likely hate this whole week and have some long-winded explanation about how none of this would actually help any of them. Dean disagreed because this was the most excited he had been in decades.

Dean sat at the kitchen table and sipped on a shot of whiskey. He listened as the front door opened and closed to indicate Castiel was home from the airport. He sat down his glass as his alpha came into view. Sternly Dean said, “Why are you standing there wearing clothes? You know that is not allowed.”

Castiel opened his mouth to reprimand and Dean could tell he was aggravated. Dean could not express the amount of personal satisfaction he got from that. He couldn’t help but smirk as Castiel stripped off his work clothes down to his boxers. Dean picked up his whiskey and took a sip as he stared at his alpha. Slowly Dean said, “Boxers? I bet you think you’re a man or something. Come, I picked out some pretty panties for you to wear.”

It took Dean by surprise when Castiel balked at him, “You can’t be serious, Dean. I am not going to degrade myself like that.”

Dean chuckled as he took Castiel by the arm and led him to his and Sam’s bedroom. He picked up the pink panty he picked out earlier and placed them in Castiel’s hand. Castiel took hold of the panties and Dean pulled his boxers down. Then Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, “Welcome to every day of my life.”

Castiel did change into the panties and Dean had to admit it was hot as Hell. He also noted that Castiel was pissed. That just made it all that much better. Dean pulled Castiel to the tile floor in the kitchen. There is sprinkled some rice in the corner and said firmly, “Kneel.”

Castiel did but demanded, “Dean, what is the meaning of this? What did I do wrong?”

Dean leaned down and whispered in Castiel’s ear, “You’re acting like an alpha. You’re getting upset about the way I treat my property. That isn’t acceptable and you know it. So, you’re going to kneel here until I say otherwise.”

Castiel growled at Dean which caused Dean to laugh and sit back down in his chair to sip his whiskey.

++

It was weird for Castiel. He did find this whole thing undignifying and he was eternally grateful no one but Sam and Dean would see him like this, but kneeling on the floor, even on rice, gave him a strange sense of calm. It felt like all of the burdens of the world were lifted off his shoulders. All he had to do was be good and obey.

Like he said, it was a weird feeling. It was weird on a number of levels. So far, Dean hadn’t hit him. Dean only made him kneel in the corner and didn’t make any sexual advances towards him. Castiel wasn’t sure what to make of that. Usually, Dean was always seeking sex. Dean’s sex drive made it beneficial for Sam to be around. As much as Castiel hated to admit it, he didn’t have as much stamina as he did when he was young. Sam was more than capable to carry some of the burdens of keeping their omega satisfied.

Currently, Castiel knelt on a pillow on the floor of the living room while Dean watched Dr. Sexy and sipped on a beer. Castiel’s skin felt cold despite the summer weather. He shivered slightly. He looked up at Dean and asked politely, “Big Omega, could I have a blanket or can we turn up the heat? I am a bit chilled.”

Dean sighed and sat his beer down on the end table. Then he reached down and pulled Castiel over his lap. Castiel felt a shiver of fear go through him, but he did nothing. He felt Dean pull down his panties and rub his ass. Then his omega gave his ass a gentle tap and said fondly, “What do you say we warm you up?”

Castiel looked back at Dean to see that he had the studded paddle. It seemed to appear out of nowhere. Castiel laid his head back down on the sofa and resigned himself to this. Surely, it was not as bad as Dean made it out to be and worst case, he could easily overpower Dean. Castiel whispered into the cushion, “Yes Big Omega.”

The first hit took him by surprise and he tried to squirm but Dean held him steady. The second hit wasn’t nearly as bad so Castiel relaxed a little. The third hit had him flinching and forgetting that a moment before he relaxed. By the twenty-fifth hit, he was sniffing. By the fortieth hit, he was certain he was bleeding. It wasn’t until the three hundredth hit that the first tears fell. The sobs didn’t start until five hundred. The begging started at a mere five hundred and twenty-five at which point his omega showed mercy.

Castiel felt Dean gently rubbing his back and he sobbed a little harder when Dean got up and left. He felt so alone and vulnerable lying there all alone. He jumped a little when a cool towel was laid over his rear. Dean sounded sympathetic, “It’s just a cool towel with aloe. Sammy used to make these up for me whenever you decided to take a piece out of my ass. It helps, just relax.”

Castiel wiped his eyes and looked back at Dean. He tried to joke, “I’m not cold anymore.”

Dean nodded slowly, “I run a little warm but alphas tend to run a little cold. Sammy… He was always cold. He always hugged that stupid bear for warmth or tried to get you to touch him. He’s been a lot happier since you started letting us wear clothes in the house.”

Castiel laid his head back down on the sofa and asked, “How bad is the damage?”

Dean shrugged and patted Castiel’s ass, “Not bad. I’ve had worse. It is going to hurt to sit for a couple weeks though.”

Castiel closed his eyes because of the pit growing inside his stomach. He jumped a little when Dean’s hand snaked under the cool towel and started to rub around his anus. Surely, Dean didn’t want to have anal sex. That was not something alphas did. Alphas didn’t get penetrated. He asked perhaps a little harshly, “Can you stop touching me?”

Dean didn’t stop and said calmly, “I think you already know the answer to that question, but don’t worry I won’t rape you. I’ll wait for your consent.”

++

Breakfast was the worst experience of Castiel’s life. Not that he had a lot of bad experiences if that counted for anything. He realized the majority of his worst experiences centered around his boys. When Dean had to go to a treatment facility when he was pregnant. When Sam and Dean left him while Dean was pregnant. When both Sam and Dean thought he would dare touch his son. When Sam ran away to his brother.

None the less, this was worse. Dean had him kneel next to him at the table while he got fed bits of bacon, eggs, and toast. His big omega’s cooking was excellent as always. He relaxed a little on the floor. It felt nice not to have to worry about anything first thing in the morning. That just added to Castiel’s confusing mix of emotions.

He pondered those feelings and he couldn’t make sense of them. He thought perhaps Sam might have some good insight. Perhaps all alphas were meant to surrender or maybe it was something else. He didn’t truly know. His pondering and peaceful feeding were cut short by the sound of Dean choking.

Castiel felt panic enter his veins as he stood and looked at Dean. His big omega’s face was nearly blue and he was holding his throat. The possibility of losing Dean cut Castiel to his core. He stepped behind Dean and pulled him out the seat. Then he did the Heimlich maneuver on him. After a couple pulls, half a slice of toast flew out of Dean’s mouth and all to the table. Castiel stared at it for a few moments while he took that in.

He knew his big omega had a problem with taking too large of bites, but this was just ridiculous. What if no one was home? Did Dean eat when no one was home? Was Sam or Ben always there when he wasn’t and Dean ate something? Castiel wasn’t sure, but he made a note to find out. This could not happen again. He scolded, “Dean, what were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt yourself.”

Dean wiped his mouth and muttered a “Sorry Alpha,” with his eyes downcast. Then it was like something clicked inside of Dean’s mind. His big omega glared at him and said coldly, “Don’t tell me how to eat.”

Castiel was ready to take Dean over his knee. He could see it in Dean’s eyes. His omega needed a firm hand. Castiel shook his head and said slowly, “Yes, I do. You will not harm yourself while eating. If you insist on acting like an alpha for a week that means eating like in alpha. You take one bite, the size I normally give you, then you chew and swallow before you take another bite. Is that clear?”

Dean blinked a couple times at him and shrugged, “Yeah, this hand feeding thing isn’t working for us. How about you sit at the table and eat instead?”

Castiel eyed Dean for a moment but let it go. This was Dean’s week and Dean was okay, if not embarrassed. As Castiel sat down in the chair, he remembered why this may not be such a good idea. He had shooting pains coming up from his ass and throbbing while he tried to eat. It was horrible and the worst part was judging by the smug look on Dean’s face, he knew.

At this point, Castiel realized Dean was getting off on this. The worst part was, he wasn't sure if he was getting off on this too. Like he said, this breakfast was one of the worst experiences in his life. He knew he had a lot more reflection to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home.

By the time Sam got back, Castiel felt like he was someplace between Heaven and Hell. Dean didn’t spank him again. However, Dean continued to find things to put him in the corner for. He continued to touch him in ways that felt wrong with him. He didn’t know how to express of this to Dean without getting in trouble. He could easily see how easy it was for Sam and Dean to accept their position because there wasn’t any other choice. He was standing in the corner when Sam got home.

His little alpha’s voice sounded concerned, “Jesus Dean, what did you hit him with?”

Dean sounded unconcerned, “The studded paddle.”

“His butt is nearly black. I can see that through his panties. And why did you put our alpha in panties? This seems a little excessive, don’t you think?” Sam had a whining edge in his voice. It clicked with Castiel that whine about having to wear something he didn’t like would have gotten Sam some corner time.

Dean chuckled, “Hey, I am condensing years’ worth of bullshit.”

Sam groaned, “Fine, but I don’t like this. Alpha has been kind to us since we changed the terms and he has never hit me like that.”

Dean snapped, “Says the alpha that ran away recently.”

Sam sighed dramatically and Castiel wanted to wrap his arms around Sam. He felt like Sam could use some comfort. He knew that by agreeing to do this with Dean, it would be uncomfortable for Sam, but he truly wanted to understand what life was like for them. Sam snapped, “I am going to read in my room.”

Dean yelled as Castiel listened to Sam’s footsteps, “I put lube on your nightstand.”

“Gross Dean.”

++

Sam stared at the ceiling of his room. He fetched his teddy bear off his pillow and clutched it to his chest. The bear gained a few patches over the years, but it was still much loved. Even Ben cuddled with it when he was sick. Tonight, he was sharing his and Dean’s room with Castiel while Dean slept in Castiel’s bed. It was strange and it felt wrong to Sam. It left him feeling itchy under his skin. Castiel’s sleepy gravelly voice made Sam nearly jump, “I can hear you thinking, Little Alpha.”

Sam let out a slow breath and apologized, “Sorry. I am just feeling a little off with all of this. I like to believe you are invincible. This little experiment is messing with that idea.” Sam paused and asked, “How is it?”

Castiel turned his head towards Sam. He laid on his stomach because his rear hurt too much to put pressure on. “It is different. I can see where I went wrong. I wish I could have seen it then, but I was selfish and cruel.”

“Not as cruel as our dad,” Sam said bitterly.

Castiel sighed and said quietly, “Sam, are you okay?”

Sam wiped his eyes to hide his tears. He shook his head no in the darkness. “Do you know what it is like to wake up one day to see that half of your life has passed you by and wonder what the Hell you’re doing?”

Castiel smiled slightly, “I wasn’t quite at half of my life, but I had the same thoughts before I found you and Dean. The two of you have given me so much. I can never repay you for all the joy you’ve brought into my life. I can never repay you or Dean for teaching me how to be a better alpha. I am thankful every day for what God has given me.”

Sam whispered, “I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. It’s just sometimes the memories hurt so much. Sometimes, when I am working a case with an omega as young as I was I see myself. I get so angry with them and at their alphas. For years, I couldn’t feel that anger towards you. I think when I thought you touched Ben, I cracked. Looking back, my rage was a result of fear. After each case, I feared a little more you would hurt Ben. I’m sorry, I couldn’t separate my work from my personal life.”

Castiel reached his hand out in the darkness. Sam seemed to sense his movements and reached out his hand. They joined their hands in between the two beds. Sleepily Castiel whispered, “It’s okay, Sam. I understand.”

++

Dean sipped on coffee as he walked to his bedroom and cracked the door open. Sam and Castiel were still fast asleep. Dean smiled a little when he saw them holding hands in between the two beds as they slept. He wondered briefly if he and Sam were ever that cute. Dean took another sip of his coffee. He decided to end this little experiment because he figured Castiel got the message by this point and it would just be beating a dead horse. No, that wasn’t true. He had one more thing to use to fuck with Castiel.

He walked into his bedroom and nudged Castiel. He said happily, “Alpha, why are you sleeping in my bed?”

Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open at him and murmured, “You need a new bed, Dean. This one is uncomfortable.”

Dean grinned because that sounded like a great idea. He wanted a memory foam mattress like Alpha. He took another sip of his coffee and declared, “I think I made my point and fulfilled some of my more messed up fantasies.”

Castiel blinked at him slowly and said, “I thought you wouldn’t be done until I consented to let you fuck me.”

Dean shrugged and stated calmly, “If I want to fuck someone, I have Sammy. I have no interest in mind fucking you to agree to it. That and I feel my heat coming on so I need my alphas.”

Castiel sat up on the bed and winced at the pain in his ass. Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little. Castiel sounded concerned, “I thought your heat wasn’t for another couple weeks.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I know. I stopped taking my birth control. I should have talked to both of you first, but it just felt right. I stopped when I went to the doctor in California. He said that it shouldn’t be a big deal and I only have a few years left of having to put up with heats.”

Castiel squinted at Dean and said slowly, “You’re lying.”

Dean smiled wide and declared, “Despite me getting to beat your ass and torture you for three days, you still got it. I may have fibbed a little. I am going to go through heat and you’re going to have to fuck me with a condom.”  Dean laughed an evil laugh as he walked out of the room. Never in his life had Castiel ever used a condom.

Castiel threw a pillow over his head and groaned loudly. Sam asked quietly, “What is so bad about wearing a condom?”

Castiel muttered, “I am allergic to the artificial lubricant in all the condoms for alphas. The lubricant we use sometimes is allergen free. It is only available in free states. They don’t make that for alphas because allergic reactions were largely considered a marking of a defective alpha.”

Sam rubbed his eyes and scooted up on the bed. He sounded sympathetic when he said, “It’s okay, Alpha. I can take care of Dean.”

Castiel had no doubt Sam could take care of Dean. He also had no doubt this was the last phase in Dean’s revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean laid on Castiel’s bed as he stared at the ceiling. His body was sticky with sweat from his heat. It felt like someone dipped his dick in gasoline and set it on fire. He really wanted Sammy or Alpha. He needed them, but they were having some deep talk about who knows what. Dean closed his eyes and planned out what he would do. First, he would have Sammy knot him. Then he would tease Alpha with a toy, have Sammy knot him again and then he would allow Alpha to knot him. Dean grinned at his plan. It was perfect.

Now all he had to do was get his alphas in the room. He yelled, “I need a knot. Can you save your conversation about boring shit until later?” Dean grumbled a little. His heats made him cranky.

A moment later the door opened to reveal two very serious looking alphas. Dean rolled his eyes. _God, what were they talking about?_ Dean shook his head it didn’t matter. He took note of what they held in their hands.

Lube. Check, but probably not necessary.

Condoms. Check.

Dildos. Check, but why would they have those? And they looked old. Dean frowned. He was pretty sure that those had been in his and Sammy’s closet since he was sixteen. The dildo, Gabriel bought him for this occasion was safely tucked away in one of the drawers on the nightstand. Dean had no idea why they would have dildos. Dildos weren’t really Alpha’s thing. It didn’t matter.

Mates. Check and check.

Dean smiled as he sat up on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and declared. “Okay, so this is how it is going to go. Sammy is going to knot me. Then I am going to play with myself. Then Sammy is going to knot me again. Then I am going to think about letting Alpha knot me.” He grinned wickedly.

Alpha said calmly, “I won’t be knotting you during your heat.”

Dean’s blood ran cold and the grin fell from his face. This could not be happening. He felt his heart rate speed up. Maybe he went too far with Alpha? Maybe he shouldn’t have bad touched him. Maybe he should have stopped somewhere before five hundred twenty-five swats. His arm still hurt from that a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have given Alpha his favorite pair of panties to wear. Dean didn’t know.

All he knew was this could not be happening. He nearly stuttered when he said, “I’m sorry. What? Why?”

Alpha looked away and Dean could swear Alpha was embarrassed. “I am allergic to the lube in condoms.”

Dean plopped back down on the bed while he worked on a new plan. It only took a moment before he grinned and ordered. “Dean plays the alpha week is back on. Sammy go get the rope out of my shop. Alpha go get one of the dining room chairs.”

The alphas obeyed quickly while Dean got up. He opened up the nightstand drawer and fished through the sex toys, Gabriel got him for this occasion. He pulled out a vibrating cock ring and a thin prostate massager. Dean doubted the massager would hurt Alpha if inserted. He didn’t want to hurt his alpha. He just wanted to torture him a little.

The alphas arrived back quickly and Dean positioned the chair in the middle of the room. Pointed at Alpha and said, “Take off your clothes and sit down on the chair.” His alpha obeyed easily. Then Dean took the rope from Sammy and tied him secure. Dean knew Castiel could still get out, but it was still secure enough to give him the illusion. Then Dean held up the vibrating cock ring and the prostate massager. He said gleefully, “Pick one.”

Alpha sounded appalled and maybe a little bit shocked, “Dean, where did you get those? You shouldn’t go into places that sell those items by yourself. It is not okay. You’re a handsome and beautiful omega, someone could have taken you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. No one was going to take him and if they did they would probably return him or Alpha would rip their knot off. Either way, he wasn’t worried. Firmly Dean said, “Gabriel. It was his gift to me for this little fun week. Now which one?”

Alpha’s eyes darted from one toy to the other. He said slowly, “I don’t have experience with either.” Alpha turned his head towards Sam and asked, “Little Alpha, what do you think would be better.”

Sam walked over and plucked the two toys out of Dean’s hands. He turned them around in his hands for a few moments. “I am not sure, Alpha. The ring looks painful though. I don’t think it will allow your knot to form.”

Alpha nodded and said calmly, “The massager.”

Dean grinned. He picked up the bottle of lube Sam carried in and paused, “This lube won’t hurt you right? It’s just the lube on condoms?”

Alpha nodded, “It shouldn’t hurt me. I will let you know it if does.”

Dean chuckled as he lubed up the massager. Alpha gasped as Dean slowly inserted it. The sound made Dean’s dick twitch. Once it was all the way in, Dean turned it on high. He twisted it around until he found the position where Alpha bucked his hips. Dean figured he found Alpha’s prostate. He stepped back and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. He looked at Sammy and gave him the once-over. “I hope you’re well hydrated. You’re going to be doing a lot of knotting.”

Sam tilted his head in the confused way Alpha sometimes did. “But I brought toys to help.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

++

Going through Dean’s heat without being able to knot him was absolute Hell. He watched about as many times as he could stomach, Sam fucking Dean. He even fucked Sam while Sam knotted Dean once. That was the only time Dean took pity on him and untied him. None of that came close to his desire to breed his omega.  Honestly, Castiel didn’t know how he would survive if Dean didn’t go back on birth control or agree to more children.

The prostate massager was torture. He couldn’t quite reach an orgasm without touching his penis and Dean made sure that wasn’t possible. Sometimes, Dean gave him a couple strokes to take the edge off. Sometimes, Dean put an ice pack over his dick so he would be soft enough to urinate. He winced the first time an ice pack came in contact with his privates. He realized how uncomfortable that must have been for Sam and Dean.  

All of that was thankfully over now. He took a nice cool shower and then he relaxed on the sofa. Gabriel had agreed to fly with Ben home in two days. Dean’s heat delayed their son coming home, but Ben didn’t seem to mind. Castiel’s rear felt better and it looked better. The bruises were starting to yellow which was a good sign of healing.  Castiel hoped he could knot Sam later because Dean would likely be sore from his heat.

Sam sat down on one side of him on the sofa and Dean sat down on the other. They snuggled up against him and Castiel kissed them both on the top of their heads. He said calmly, “This week has been enlightening.”

Dean grumbled, “Yeah, for you and me both. I got knotted half as many times as I normally get knotted during heat. It was Hell. The next time we go to California, we are looking for condoms for you. This cannot happen again.”

Sam yawned from where he rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, “Dean, you had toys and we were there the whole time.”

Dean grumbled again, “Shut up, Bitch.”

Castiel slightly tightened his hold on Dean and said firmly, “Dean, do not speak to your brother that way. You know I hate that word.”

Dean pouted for a moment before he changed the subject, “So are we going to talk about how you’re a defective alpha and how you enjoyed some of the shit I did to you?”

Castiel clinched his jaw for a moment before he said slowly, “Dean, I am not any more defective than Sam is. In case, you’re wondering, I didn’t protect Sam because I am defective. I protected Sam because I love him.”

Sam asked quietly, “So if you didn’t love me, I would have been sent to a state home?”

Castiel shook his head no, “No, I would have made arrangements for you to get to California with Gabriel. I am neither wicked nor cruel. He would have been able to help you more than I could have.”

Dean groaned dramatically, “Okay enough defective talk. Why do you think you liked playing omega?”

Castiel opened his mouth to say he didn’t know, but that would be a lie. He knew he had forbidden lying in his home. Therefore, he opted for the truth. “I felt like I didn’t have any burdens. It was nice to let go for a while and not have to worry about anything. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. It was good. I want to do it again sometime and your panties are really more comfortable than my boxers. I think I will buy some for myself.”

Castiel glanced over at Dean. His big omega was staring at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Castiel winced. Perhaps, Dean didn’t want that from him?


	5. Chapter 5

Ben eyed his family suspiciously once he got home. Something was off. He just couldn’t put his finger on what. He knew that Uncle Sammy and Castiel had been having issues and Ben’s stomach turned with the idea of them breaking up. His omega dad already told him that he would likely go live with Uncle Sammy and his omega dad in a free state.

Honestly, Ben liked free states better than this one. He had more freedom and people actually treated him like a person. They even gave him menus at restaurants in free states and didn’t just ask Uncle Sammy or Alpha Dad what he wanted to eat and drink. Ben did decide to go to college in a free state. Uncle Gabriel helped him with the preliminary paperwork and he got signed up for an online prep class for the entrance test. Ben thought his Uncle Gabriel was pretty cool and he liked the lack of tension at his Uncle Gabriel’s house.

Ben sighed he didn’t know what to do. He did know he didn’t want to get in trouble for keeping secrets again. Alpha Dad could spank hard. He wandered into the living room where his family was. His omega dad was rebuilding something on the floor. There was a piece of plastic covering the carpet. Ben didn’t know what he was doing exactly. Alpha Dad and Uncle Sammy were curled up on the sofa together whispering softly. Ben didn’t understand how alphas, who were supposed to be so dominant and generalized jackasses, liked to cuddle literally all the time.

Ben cleared his throat and demanded, “I want to know what is going on.”

Omega Dad looked up from his work and said carefully, “Ben, we worked out our differences. You don’t have to worry about anything. We did want to talk to you though.”

Ben threw himself on the loveseat across from his family and gestured dramatically, “Please tell me it is good news.”

Alpha Dad chuckled, “Gabriel told me you’re interested in going to college in a free state. It is much easier for you to get accepted if you graduate from a high school in a free state. Omega schools around here aren’t known for educating the way other schools do. I am sure you have either heard rumors or seen things despite my best efforts to keep you sheltered.”

Ben cocked his head to the side and said carefully, “What does that mean exactly? Would I have to go to school with alphas and betas? That doesn’t sound safe. What if my heat starts? I don’t want to get raped or bullied.” Ben felt a worried curl in his stomach. The last thing he wanted was to be force mated or any number of awful things that could happen without his family’s protection.

Sam said quietly, “Alphas can control themselves, Ben. The schools I looked at have separate bathrooms, locker rooms, and even heat rooms for omegas. There is a zero tolerance for aggressive or predatory behaviors.”

Ben groaned and asked, “How long would I have to stay in one of these heat rooms?” He used air quotes around heat rooms. He added ‘going through heat at school’ on to his list of last things he ever wanted.

Sam smiled, “Until one of us gets there. Omega Dad will even be able to drive and pick you up.”

Alpha Dad added carefully, “They do have private omega only schools that you could attend. Some of them have very good reviews for academics. If you want to remain in a separated school, that can be arranged. However, there are not colleges that separate by sub-gender.”

Ben chewed on his bottom lip for a moment then he blurted out, “Is that why you have been acting weird? Are you going to break up? One of my friends at school, her parents broke up. Her alpha dad sent her omega mom to a breeding farm to cash in.” Ben winced a little because he didn’t mean to burst like that. He just wanted things to stay the way they have been minus the tension.

Uncle Sammy perked up a little, “Do you know her name? Breeding farms were outlawed in this state.”

Ben squinted a little and said slowly, “Her mother’s name was Jessica Moore.” He hated it when Uncle Sammy went into lawyer mode. Sometimes, he wanted his uncle for himself. He didn’t like having to share with work and the seemingly endless amount of people that needed help.

Sam’s smile dropped and said exasperatedly, “You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Alpha Dad scolded, “Sam language.”

Sam lowered his head a little and bared his neck. Ben really hoped they wouldn’t start kissing because... yuck. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I know Jessica moved to the area after an arranged mating. Her parents didn’t approve but the payout paid off her student loans. I told her not to do it, but she didn’t listen. There was an illegal breeding farm not far from here. It was run by Alistair Masters. They didn’t release the names of the recovered omegas. One of my associates had the case. I can check and see if Jessica is one of them.”

Ben looked around the room in confusion then he said slowly, “That is great and all, but what is a breeding farm?” He also wanted to know how Uncle Sammy knew one of his classmate’s omega mother, but that question could wait until later.

Dean continued to tinker with whatever it was he was working on when he said distractedly, “That is where an omega is raped and impregnated usually by an alpha that doesn’t want a mate but wants babies. It is usually omegas that are either ugly or past their prime that end up there. If Sammy was an omega he would have probably ended up there because everyone knows I am the most handsome.”

Alpha Dad nudged Dean a little and scolded, “Dean, do not talk about your brother like that. Both of you are equally handsome. I would never send either of you to a disgusting place like that. Cattle are treated better.”

Dean shrugged and stated, “I didn’t say he wasn’t handsome. I said he wasn’t handsome for an omega.”

Alpha Dad leaned his head back the back of the sofa to take a calming breath. He said slowly, “Dean, even if Sam was an omega, he would still be just as handsome as you.”

Dean shrugged and muttered, “Yeah sure, whatever. So, are we doing operation Rescue Jessica?”

Ben watched as Alpha Dad’s jaw twitched. Ben didn’t know what happened between Alpha Dad and this Jessica person, but he got the distinct idea that Alpha Dad did not like Jessica. Alpha Dad’s voice was calm, “If her price is low enough, we can buy her and take her to a free state to start over. She was quite pretty, as I recall, so she may still fetch a high price.”

Dean muttered, “Chicks are not pretty.”

Ben didn’t really know what to make of his omega dad’s comment. He thought women were pretty and some men. However, Ben was more interested in character than looks. Instead of asking about his father’s sexual preferences he asked, “That is wonderful, guys, really. I still want to know what is going on with you guys though. Are you breaking up or what? I don’t want to have two homes.”

Sam smiled reassuringly, “I think we worked that out, Ben. We have been together so long and we have changed over the years to accommodate how we have changed. It seems silly to me to throw that all away. We will be going to relationship counseling together once we relocate to California. Just to help us work through some stuff that we buried.”

Ben stood up and was satisfied with that answer. Before he stepped out of the room he said slowly, “Uncle Gabe enrolled me a class to help me with entrance exams for college. He paid for it and it is online. I just thought you should know.”

Castiel smiled, “I know, he told me. Thank you for being honest, Ben.”

++

After begging Uncle Sammy for over an hour, he got permission to go with Uncle Sammy to pick up Jessica. Alpha Dad seemed silently angry about the whole thing which Ben ignored. Ben bounced in his seat on the way to Omega Holding. This was the place where all omegas went when they didn’t have an alpha. He watched the world go by out his window when a question popped into his head. “Uncle Sammy, what is it like to get mated?”

Ben glanced back at his uncle, who steadily tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He wasn’t sure Sam would answer when there was a quiet, “It can be good. I think it is different for everyone. It is important though that whoever you choose to be your alpha that he or she loves and respects you. In turn, you should also love and respect your alpha.”

Ben hummed for a moment, “So… did you love Alpha Dad when you mated?”

The answer was a short simple, “Yes, very much so. I trusted him completely.”

Ben huffed out a breath and crossed his arms. He wanted details like who puts what where. He heard rumors that omegas couldn’t climax during mating. Ben realized it was probably different for Uncle Sammy since he’s an alpha. Curiosity caused Ben to ask, “What about Omega Dad?”

Sam’s jaw twitched, “That is not my story to tell. I know that in time, they grew to love each other but I do not know if it was present when they mated.”

Ben shook his head and squinted out the window. He blurted out, “I want to know what the act is like. Does it hurt? Can I get off?”

Uncle Sammy laughed a little. “You’re curious today. Mating practices vary by couple. Alpha Dad is traditional, in regards to mating. He wanted to control our pleasure and we were both put in chastity for mating. After the mating was complete, he allowed us to find pleasure in his hand. It is supposed to strengthen the bond or whatever. The mating bite shouldn’t hurt, so they tell me. For me, the pain was awful. The bite will calm an omega and help them find comfort. A mating bite doesn’t do much for an alpha.”

Ben tapped his fingers on the side of the door much like his Uncle Sammy tapped the steering wheel. He wondered, “What is chastity? Well, I know what it is but do alphas normally want that?”

Sam chuckled a little. “It is when you can’t get off. You can ask any potential alpha if he or she prefers that before mating. Alpha Dad and I never discussed it prior. I knew it involved sex and him biting me but I didn’t have the details.”

Ben huffed, “That sounds awful. I think I will just get cats when I am older instead of an alpha.”

The rest of the drive to Omega Holding was uneventful. The place looked like a rundown school to Ben. Some of the windows were boarded up. The place smelled like a mix of urine, blood, and slick. Ben found himself grabbing hold of his uncle’s hand for comfort and security. He did not want to get left here.

Ben noticed a couple alphas in the waiting room leer at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He noticed the floor was sticky under his feet when Uncle Sammy sat down. The last thing Ben wanted to do was kneel on that floor. He swallowed his pride and sat down on Sam’s lap. Sam didn’t seem to mind and wrapped his arms securely around him. Ben scented his uncle’s neck and whispered, “This place is horrible.”

Uncle Sammy hummed, “I told you, this wouldn’t be a fun outing.”

Ben huffed out a breath when a blonde omega about Sammy’s age walked into the waiting room. Her bright smile reminded him of his friend from the omega school. She walked over to Sam with a confidence, he had never seen in an omega before. “Sam! How are you?”

Ben scented her and noticed something odd. She smelled like family.

++

Sam didn’t know what to make of Jessica being in their home. He really didn’t like it but their flight to California wasn’t until the next day. Sam sat in the living room in an uncomfortable silence until Jessica said calmly, “I am glad you’re the one that bought me, Sam. You were always such a kind alpha.”

Sam squinted at her and said slowly, “I’m not your alpha. I am taking you to California to a shelter. I bought you for twenty-five dollars because you were going to be put down. I have everything I want right here with Dean and Alpha.”

Jessica sighed, “You still don’t see it do you, Sam. He controls you and manipulates you.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said calmly, “He may control me but he still treats me like a person and he loves me. That is more than what you had in your relationship. You ended up at a breeding farm, Jessica. Alpha would never do something like that to Dean or Ben.”

Ben strolled into the living room with a bag of popcorn. He said with a mouthful, “Uncle Sammy, I can hear Alpha Dad and Omega Dad doing something gross in their bedroom. Can we watch a movie?”

Sam shook his head. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Alpha and Dean lately. They were like a couple of teenagers. It made Sam a little jealous but he squashed it down. He still got his allotted time with Alpha and Dean. Sam turned on a random movie as his hands shook. He wanted Jessica gone. He turned back and saw that Ben had taken his place on the sofa. That left the two spaces closest to Jessica. He ran his hands over his face and reminded himself that he was an alpha. He should be able to handle this. Sam reached up a hand and ran it over Castiel’s collar. It calmed him just a little. For the millionth time in Sam’s life, he wished he was an omega.

Jessica asked, “What movie is this?”

Ben pipped up, “It the documentary about true mates.”

Sam sat down on the sofa as far away from Jessica as he could get. He said to Ben slowly, “I don’t remember Alpha buying this documentary.”

Ben grinned, “I ordered it from the library. I did some research on true mates. Did you know that our mating practices prevent true mates from finding each other? Once, one of them is mated they can’t scent the other one. The unmated one can still scent mate and have been known to do some crazy stuff to get closer to their true mate.”

Sam leaned his head back on the sofa and crossed his arms. He brought one hand up to fiddle with his collar as he said absently, “That sounds like a load of crap.”

Jessica muttered from where she sat, “You would believe that Sam. You don’t believe anything that doesn’t come from your alpha’s mouth.”

Ben shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and said with a mouth full. “That isn’t true. Uncle Sammy and Alpha Dad have debates about different stuff all the time over dinner. Omega Dad and I are usually bored to tears. Alpha Dad doesn’t like you though because you’re Sam’s true mate. At least, I think that is why. I can smell it so he could probably smell it too. I wonder if Omega Dad could smell it. He said you flirted with Sam a lot in college but Uncle Sam was too dense to notice.”

Sam snapped at his nephew. “I am not Jessica’s true mate. I am very happily mated with your alpha father and your omega father.”

Ben shrugged as he finished chewing, “Neither of them is your true mate. Hell, I bet Alpha Dad and Omega Dad aren’t true mates either.”

Sam took a slow calming breath. He said slowly to avoid letting his anger get the better of him. “Ben, I have never in my life met anyone that is true mates. True mate stories of one knowing and the other one isn’t, is just a way to romanticize stalking. Jessica and I were friends in college. Nothing more. True mate stories are just Hollywood trying to sell movie tickets.”

Ben hummed, “I doubt that very much.”

Jessica whispered from across the room, “Me too, Ben.”

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn’t wait until Alpha and Dean’s private time was over so he could escape this.

++

Meanwhile, Dean hovered over Castiel. He tied his alpha’s hands to the headboard while he was on his back. Dean licked his lips at his alpha’s hard cock. He wanted it but that could wait. He took out the paddle and gave Castiel some light taps on either side of his thighs. Nothing too hard, just enough to sting without leaving a mark. That was Castiel’s sweet spot and it would make him leak like he was twenty again. Dean loved it.

Dean gave his alpha’s cock a couple of strokes before he asked, “Are you ready to be fucked by your omega?”

Castiel moaned loudly, “Oh yes please, Big Omega.”

Dean grinned. He liked this new development and he had Sam to thank for it. Who knew his alpha was a switch? Dean thought this might be the best thing that ever happened to him. Actually, it was the third best thing. 

The best thing that ever happened to him was being mated with his two best friends. Not many omegas get that lucky. 

The second best thing that ever happened to him was his son. His precious little bug that Dean knew despite what any DNA test said Ben was a mix between him and Sam. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. They are much appreciated and they brighten my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> As always, I enjoy reading comments and kudos because they brighten my day. :)


End file.
